Collapsed Fredbear
Collapsed Fredbear is the main antagonist in PROJECT: Reanimation. He is an heavily damaged bear springlock suit, as well the only animatronic capable of camera damaging. Appearance Collapsed Fredbear is a behind schedule Fredbear suit found within the old location of Fredbear's Family Dinner. He is a bear-like springlock suit, with a completely dismantled endoskeleton within its interior, that is massively-damaged. Collapsed Fredbear has an burnt, grey-ish yellow color, as a result of the incidents on ''Fredbear's Family Dinner. ''His entire right ear is missing, as well as a little portion of his head. His left ear remains intact, although both of his eyes are missing. His endoskeleton head also lacks an left side, making the left side almost hollow. A exception is found for the left ear, that is connected mainly to the right side of the endoskeleton head, rather than the left side. His jaw completely lacks a right side, thus making the endoskeleton's neck partially visible. Both of his upper and lower torsos are likely lacking a piece on its right side, mainly on the upper torso. One of his eyes can be seen within the division of the upper torso to the lower torso. On his left side, he lacks half of his forearm and completely lacks a hand, showing the endoskeleton's arm. The endoskeleton's left hand lacks all of its fingertips. On his right side, however, he only lacks a few pieces on his right hand and arm. His entire left leg completely lacks an frontal piece, on which removes his entire left knee, and a big portion of his shin. His left foot stays intact. One of his eyes can be seen within the left leg. His right leg, however, completely lacks a knee, showing the endoskeleton's leg. Although there is, still, a little left of his right foot. Unlike the left foot, he lacks two toes, showing the endoskeleton's right foot. Behavior Collapsed Fredbear wanders around most of the corridors, the only exception being when he becomes visible from The Office's window. He starts at CAM 07 (Storage Room), where he is lying on the ground deactivated. When he starts moving, he likely goes to CAM 06 (Corridor C), CAM 04 (Corridor B), CAM 02 (Corridor A) and, rarely, CAM 03 (Puppet's Cove). Since he isn't visible with the cameras, the only way to spot him is via sounds transmitted through the cameras, that are most likely footstep sounds. The ventilation system should be turned on next to any place Collapsed Fredbear is in order to lure him. His rusted, solid moving way makes him easier to detect. History As said on Michael's call on Night 1, a lot of unused Fredbear and Springbonnie springlock suits were on the old location, but most of them were rusty or somewhat rotten. By doing specific tasks within the old location, they accidentally made the place burn to the ground. The only remains were an dismantled, rotten, burnt Fredbear suit, and some other objects throughout the entire place. As Michael claimed, it was a perfect attraction for an horror-themed place. Michael would later put the Collapsed Fredbear on storage, along with another pizzeria remains, to be revived on a possible future. Later in the game, it would be revealed that Michael burned ''Fredbear's Family Dinner ''intentionally. However, as the story goes, Fortuneteller tells us that its all a trap made by Michael, and he was no longer an human entity. She stated that Michael's soul was stuck inside Collapsed Fredbear, and the only way of getting out of there was destroying his powercore, on which, after destroyed, would open an underground pathway that would lead outside of the facility they were. After many confrontations, the player would have two pathways to follow. The first one consisted of exploding the Gas Storage from the Generator Room, and the other consisting of surviving all the way without exploding the Gas Storage. In the first way, Collapsed Fredbear would burn inside the Generator itself, making his soul pierce through hell and be swallowed by the Devil. The second way, however, would leave him alive, roaming forever inside a big facility he constructed by himself, without any salvation whatsoever. Gallery TeaserCF.png PR.png Trivia * Collapsed Fredbear, along with Collapsed Springtrap and Fortuneteller, are the only old suits within the Reborn Facility. * Although he has four toes on his feet, his endoskeleton feet, however, has five toes. Due to standard issues, two of his endoskeleton's toes were inserted onto one of the suit's toes. * Due to the fact that both of his eyes are scattered throughout his body, and due to the explanations of Michael during Night 1 call, many believe that Michael didn't burned the place by accident, and all was intentionally made just for him to create the Reborn Facility. This is later confirmed on Night 5. Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan-Game